


Broken

by BlueKayanite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKayanite/pseuds/BlueKayanite
Summary: A short story with illustrations of how the end of the Gem War might have been from a Diamond's point of view.





	

We Diamonds were busy at the time. We were doing work that, sadly, had become routine. Planning, preparing, strategizing... Doing what we could to find a way to save the Earth colony for our empire. ...For our sister.

Pink Diamond, who had taken the Earth for her own colony. Her first colony. Who had been tragically betrayed by her own subjects; by one of the Gems she had put so much work into creating. She was on the surface, leading her armies as they fought tirelessly against the rebellion... the _Crystal Gems,_ as they called themselves. So much effort was being put into fighting for the colony. We couldn't let her first colony end in tragedy. We were each helping in our own way, busy trying to find ways to help.

Busy. Preoccupied. _Distracted…_

...Blindsided…

None of us saw it coming. Not us, nor any of our subjects. Yet one day, each and every one of us _felt_ it. _Something_ rippled across the planet. Many of our subjects couldn't identify it, but to we Diamonds, it felt distinctly like…

_No, it couldn't be. It’s impossible. Even if it were possible, it wouldn't happen. It couldn't._

There was confusion for some time. Some wondered what they felt. Some _did_ know but were hoping it wasn't true. The communication lines lit up with activity. Many Gems asked about what they had felt, but some gave reports of strange and startling things they’d seen. There were even some eyewitnesses confirming that the worst had happened.

Even with the evidence staring right in our faces, it was hard to believe. We still didn’t want it to be true. How could it _possibly_ have happened?

A Diamond… Pink Diamond… Our sister...

...shattered… ...broken…

...gone…

I don't know how I knew what had happened, exactly, but I did. And to me, since the moment it happened, it felt like a part of myself had been broken as well. The others seemed… shaken, as well. We Diamonds all cared about each-other, but… I must admit, she was the one I was closest to. She’d implied that I was the one she was closest to, as well.

Regardless, she had a… an _energy_ that the rest of us didn’t. She was often smiling, laughing… things that I could still see and hear clearly in my mind... And she had a way of sharing that the rest of us couldn't fully grasp or emulate. It was part of what made her, and her subjects, a force to be reckoned with.

The war has been hard on us all, but especially on her. She had struggled to keep up that same energy. I was convinced that was part of why… part of how it happened. Without that energy, she and her armies couldn't hold up against the rebellion like they normally would.

And now… ...she would never share it again…

We all felt that loss… we Diamonds, and her subjects who also loved her. We knew the Great Diamond Authority wouldn't be the same without her. We knew our empire wouldn't be the same without her.

We knew… it was the end of an era.

We made a few last-ditch efforts to save the colony, but we knew it was no good. Pink was the real expert in combat. Before, we told ourselves we were doing what we could to help but… now it felt like a lie. Pink was the one who was actually _there,_ leading the fight. We did more discussing _how_ to help than actually _doing_ anything… we could have done so much more…

But now… it was too late… there was nothing more we _could_ do… We couldn't save it… We couldn't save _her._

The other remaining Diamonds suggested that the Earth wasn’t worth saving. I disagreed... it was one of the few things we had left of her. But being the only one to object, I had to acquiesce.

A plan was developed. We Diamonds would come together and erase the Rebellion that destroyed her. In a way, it seemed like the only thing we could do for her now. The least we could do for her… We called together all our subjects and commanded them to return home _immediately._ We never told them why, but it was crucial that they leave before we began, as any Gem that remained on Earth would be lost. Due to the nature of the plan, the timing was also critical. We couldn't delay to recover any Gems that might have stayed behind.

Once preparations were ready, we began. We would show the _**Crystal Gems**_ what they were without her. What monsters they had to be to have done what they did to her. They didn’t deserve a place in our empire anymore. They didn’t even deserve to be Gems.

We poured in everything we could. Our grief. Our loss. Our hatred… We flooded the Earth with it all. We filled the _**Crystal Gems**_ with it all.

And then… it was done.

The Earth was no longer an acceptable site for a colony. All it was now was a stain on our history. All we could do now was turn away, leave it behind, and try to move forward. To try to move on.

But how could I move on?

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…


End file.
